Cookies
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: Kurt makes his special chocolate chip cookies for Glee club the next day...It would be nice however if people would stop stealing them. please review.


It was the day Kurt baked his famous chocolate chip cookies. It took him a couple of hours to get them just right making sure all the ingredients were the best. Kurt took out the first batch and placed them on a round blue plate. As he bent down to put the second batch in to the oven he felt like he wasn't alone. He turned to look but know one was there, however he did hear someone clumsily running up the stairs. Kurt looked at the counter and noticed a couple of his cookies were missing. He heard a door up stairs slam and he realized what had happened. In an annoyed fashion he threw his oven mitt on the counter and marched up stairs. Kurt knocked on Finns bedroom door.

"Crap" He heard a voice whisper from the other side.

"One second" Finn called. Kurt tapped his foot impatiently. Finn opened the door a gleam of nervousness in his eyes. The younger stepbrother immediately saw the evidence. Crumbs encircled Finns lips.

"Whatcha been up to Finn?" Kurt asked his own lips in a thin line.

"Uh…. I…" Finn couldn't think of a thing to say.

"Just hanging playing Halo." Kurt cranked his head sideways to see Puck who was sitting up right on Finns bed with the same crumbs plastered all over his face as well.

"Yep… Pucks right Kurt we've-"

"Oh get off it Finn. I know you and Puck stole some of my cookies!" Kurt scolded the two boys.

"Those are for everyone, I worked very hard on them and I don't appreciate you shoving your faces while the others haven't gotten any!" Finn and Puck were guilt-ridden .

"I'm sorry Kurt" Finn apologized

"Me to" Puck chimed. Kurt's scowl melted to a sympathetic smile.

"Oh I can't stay mad at you two." Kurt hugged his brother. As Kurt was about to leave-

"Kurt?" Puck called

"Yeah"

"Got milk?" Kurt furrowed his brow at the mohawked teen who was giving him a brawd smile.

"Don't push it," the younger guy warned. Kurt walked downstairs to see Blaine.

"Hi Blaine your early." Kurt said as he kissed his boyfriend hello.

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't mind. Santana came to she's in the bathroom and so did Rachel and Rory. They went to the kitchen to make coffee." Blaine explained.

"You just came to get my cookies." Kurt accused with a fake playful pout. Blaine's smile became devilish.

"I always want you cookies." He wrapped his muscular arms around Kurt who gave his own sinful leer. They kissed once more.

"I'm going to say hi to Finn and Puck" As he went to ascend the stairs Kurt noticed something poking out of Blaine's back pocket.

"Blaine Adrian Anderson what is that?" Blain knew exactly what his boyfriend was talking about and answered with a nervous chuckle

"My sexy ass?"

"You stole one of my cookies and I haven't finished baking them all, hand it over." Kurt outstretched his hand.

"Oh common Kurt just one cookie pretty please with diet coke on top." Blaine begged.

"Blaine either you take it out of your pants or I will."

"Wow Hummel can't wait for the bed room?" Kurt turned to see Santana sitting on the arm of the couch with her long legs crossed. Kurt blushed and as he was about to respond he saw what the cheerio possessed in her hand. It was one of his cookies.

"Don't even think of putting that cookie in your mouth Lopez" he warned. Santana gave out a coy smile and brought the cookie to her plump red lips. Kurt didn't notice Blaine had booked it up the stairs.

"I'm warning you woman, one bite and you're done for." Kurt's threat fell on deaf ears as Santana slipped the treat into her mouth tasting the delicious milk chocolate starting to melt. She then sunk her teeth into it. Santana knew from that day on that Kurt never bluffed for he had pounced on her. They fell on the couch wrestling for the bitten cookie in her hand.

"Give it!" Kurt ordered.

"No chance!" the girl under him shot back. Kurt lost his balance and fell on the ground on his back taking the cheerio with him.

The tall boy let out a groan.

"What did they fill your boobs with…Cement?" Santana s boobs had felt like bricks dropping on his chest and Kurt had a feeling his skin would be bruised.

Santana was about to protest her friend's outburst when she noticed a gleam in his eye. The kind a gleam one got when that imaginary light bulb in your head went off.

"Rory and Rachel are in the kitchen," Kurt gasped. He pushed the confused Cheerio off him and ran into the kitchen to see Rory and Rachel standing at the counter with mugs of coffee.

"Hi Kurt" Rachel said. Rory didn't speak but waved hello. Kurt wasn't fooled he noticed more cookies were missing and Rory's cheeks had ballooned twice their natural size. With one finger Kurt poker the foreign exchange student in the stomach causing Rory to giggle. To no surprise at all some cookie fell out of Rory's mouth and on to the clean marble counter top.

"Oh my gosh Rory how could you, Kurt I had no-"

"Save the innocent act Rachel, hands on the counter." Rachel's innocent facade died and she gave a scowl as she did what Kurt told her. He went in back of her and started patting her down like a police officer. He had gotten to her knee high cotton socks with pink stars when he felt the evidence. He stuck his hand in each one to find both carrying two cookies each. Kurt placed them back on the blue plate unfazed by her defeated smile.

"These cookies are for Glee club tomorrow no if ands or buts about it." As he said this he heard commotion upstairs. The trio in the kitchen ran up to the second floor to see a giant brawl in Finns room. Santana was pinning Finn to his bed and Blaine was on Pucks back with one arm wrapped around the Mohawked teens throat and another fighting for the cookie Puck had snatched from him.

"He's my boyfriend which entitles me to everything he bakes." Blaine bellowed.

"You'll have to pry it from my dead fingers" Puck cried. Both him and Blaine fell on Finns bed.

"ENOUGH ALL OF YOU!" Everyone turned to see Kurt.

"The's are just cookies for God sakes. They don't have magical powers or anything like that. I made these for all of you tomorrow like I always do and you are spoiling a wonderful tradition!" Everyone looked at Kurt with astonishment. He had gotten angry before but he never yelled.

"What's going on?" Everyone turned to the doorway to see Sugar looking curiously at the display of crazy before her.

"Sugar what are you doing here?" Kurt asked wondering who else would appear. Sugar oddly didn't respond but was looking down at the hard wood floor. The uneaten cookie everyone was fighting over was on the floor just in reach. She looked at everyone and everyone looked at her then she looked at the cookie and then everyone else looked at the cookie.

"Sugar honey. Just walk away don't even think about it." Once again Kurt's requests were unheard as Sugar Motta bent down as fast as lightning got the cookie and ran down the hall.

"After her" Finn yelled and everyone pushed and shoved Kurt to chase the New Directions new girl.

"Quinn start the car!" Kurt could hear Sugar scream. He sighed. All he wanted to do was bake some cookies. He walked down the stairs remembering he had cookies ready in the oven but as he got heir this time all the cookies were gone including the second batch. There was a note however on the blue plate covered in crumbs. He opened it and it said in blue inked script.

**Thanks for the cookies Porcelain-Coach Sue Sylvester**

**The end.**


End file.
